Azizah
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Azizah lebte bis zu ihrem Tod Mitte Februar 2018 im englischen Whipsnade Zoo in der Nähe von London. Azizah† wurde 1984 in Malaysia wild geboren. Als Geschenk der malaysischen Regierung kam die Elefantenkuh am 25.10.1985 sehr jung in den Londoner Zoo im Regent's Park. Sie trug damals den Namen Layang-Layang. In London lebte zu dieser Zeit nur die Asiatische Kuh Dilberta (Geeta†). 1988 kam aus den Niederlanden Thi Ha Way hinzu, die 1991 weiter nach Chester reiste, und 1989 dann auch Khaing Mya, die abgesehen von zwei Aufenthalten ebenfalls in Chester dann mit Layang-Layang und Dilberta† bis zur Aufgabe der Elefantenhaltung im Zoo London dort blieb. Außer den Asiatischen Kühen wurde zu dieser Zeit nur noch ein afrikanischer Waldelefantenbulle namens Jumbo III† gehalten, der 1988 im Londoner Zoo starb. Für die Kühe gab es also keine Gelegenheit, Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Am 20.10.2001 griff die Kuh Mya einen der erfahrenen Elefantenpfleger während einer Vorführung vor Zuschauern an und trat auf seinen Kopf. Nach einigen Berichten sollen ihm eine der beiden oder beide anderen Elefantenkühe zu Hilfe gekommen sein, allerdings wohl vergeblich. Erst nach dem Wegführen der Tiere war es möglich, den schwer verletzten Pfleger zu behandeln, der bald darauf im Krankenhaus starb. Dieser Vorfall verstärkte die Entscheidung der Londoner Zoogesellschaft (ZSL), die Haltung der Elefanten im Regent's Park aufzugeben und die Tiere in den von ihnen betriebenen Tierpark Whipsnade (Bedfordshire) nahe der Stadt zu verlegen. So reisten Layang-Layang, Dilberta und Mya wenig später, am 04.12.2001, nach Whipsnade, wo sie auf die dortigen Kühe Kaylee, Lucha und Anna† trafen. Whipnade hielt seit 1997 auch den Bullen Emmet. Aufgrund seiner Paarung wurden 2002 bereits zwei Totgeburten von Lucha† und Anna† zur Welt gebracht, wobei Anna†, mit der sich Azizah anfreundeteLondon girls take to country life, auf 195.234.240.57, an den Folgen starb. Geeta† starb 2006. Langfristig wurden vor allem die beiden dominanten Kühe Kaylee und Mya voneinander getrennt gehalten, so dass es also zwei Kuhgruppen in Whipsnade gibt. Im Dezember 2018 wurde Mya an den italienischen Zoo Napoli (Neapel) abgegeben. In Whipsnade bot sich auch für Azizah†, wie sie hier nun genannt wurde, die Möglichkeit zur Zucht. Sie wurde mehrfach von Emmet gedeckt und hat vier Bullkälber geboren: #Euan†, geboren am 25.09.2004 im Zoo Whipsnade. Er lebte trotz seines jugendlichen Alters noch im freien Kontakt zu den Pflegern in seiner Herkunftsfamilie und hat als einziges der vor 2009 geborenen Kälber im Zoo bisher überlebt. Am 10.05.2011 traf er zusammen mit dem Emmener Jungbullen Unt Bwe† im spanischen La Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas nahe Sevilla ein, wo er im Park La Reserva mit anderen jungen Bullen für mehrere Jahre zusammenleben soll, er starb dort zu Ostern 2017 an mit Chlostridien vergiftetem Luzernesilage; #Donaldson†, geboren am 17.01.2008 im Zoo Whipsnade. Donaldson† starb am 03.05.2009 am Herpesvirus. Der Virus war zum ersten Mal 2006 aufgetreten. Damals starb die junge Aneena†, eine Halbschwester von Donaldson†. Deren Schwester Leelee† wiederum starb zwei Wochen nach Donaldson†; #Bullkalb, das von den Pflegern Scott genannt wurde, geboren am 18.10.2011 im Zoo Whipsnade. Azizahs dritter Sohn brauchte ungefähr 700 Tage bis zur Geburt, bei der er 104 kg wogBaby elephant arrives after 700 day wait, auf www.zsl.org. Im November 2016 nach Polen umquartiert in den Zoo Chorzów. #'Sam', geboren am 16.09.2014 im Zoo Whipsnade. Als Donaldson† wenige Tage vor seinem Tod erkrankte, wurde er nach dem Erkennen der Symptome gleich behandelt und erhielt u.a. auch Blutplasma von seiner Mutter AzizahWildlife charity appeals to Government after death of elephant at zoo , auf www.telegraph.co.uk. Am 31.12.2009 drückte Azizah† einen Elefantenpfleger, der sie durch den Tierpark spazieren führte, gegen einen Baum. Der Pfleger wurde mit einem gequetschen Arm ins Krankenhaus gebracht, Azizah† vorläufig in eine Anlage mit geschütztem Kontakt gesperrt. Offensichtlich hatte sie auf das Kommando anderer Pfleger gehört und bald von ihm abgelassen. Wenige Tage später wurde sie bereits wieder im direkten Kontakt gehalten und auch spazieren geführt, da es keine Anzeichen für "ein Problem mit ihr" geben soll. Weblinks *Azizah (Lay,Layang Layang) at Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Eitnrag auf www.elephant.se. *Crushed elephant keeper's lucky escape, Bericht zum Vorfall am Silvestertag 2009 auf www.bedfordshire-news.co.uk. *Whipped off to Whipsnade; (and they've already unpacked their trunks), Artikel zum Abschied von London auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Malaysia Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Zoo London Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich